


Shine A Little Brighter

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years after the Last Battle, Daggeron and Melody (Nick and Madison's daughter) share a special moment at the family picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine A Little Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad my Dad was able to find this story. I had wrote it in Word Pad and when I went to bring it up again nothing was there; the file was still ther but the pages were blank. He spent about three hours trying to recover it for me and was able to find it with something called 'Shadow Explorer'. So a big kudos to him.
> 
> I was looking for a bright flower to be in this fic, something gold or yellow, but the only flower I could find a mention of in the show is the 'Holly flower' (Code Busters, ep.3) and it's more reddish than yellow, but fiery is a discription of the sun so I went with it anyway.

''Be careful,'' Daggeron laughed as he dodged four running children. He sat the basket of fruit he was carrying on the table and turned back to look at the scene before him.

Sunday was know as 'Family Picnic Day', where everyone would get together once a week to spend time with the whole family. The meadow they were in was full of children, darting this way and that, constantly moving to where he could barely keep track of who's was who's. It had been twelve years after the war - twelve - and a lot had happened since. Marriages, births, knighthoods (knightesshoods - he'd been stunned beyond words when Madison had showed him her letter of acceptance; the first, and so far, only woman to do so). He spotted his own two childeren, Luna and Solaris, playing 'battle' with long sticks as staffs. He'd been concerned for his son at first, what with being four years younger than his sister, but having inherited his footing and his mother's optimistic determination, he'd easily caught up to his sister's level.

Feeling a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Melody, Nick and Madison's second child. Even with knowing that he wasn't supposed to pick favorites, Melody's quiet and kind-lovingly nature beat out his feelings for their other two childeren: Phoenix, the eldest, was a wise and serious child, and one look felt like he was seeing through you, like one was a book and he could read you simply by looking at the pages within; Tempest, their accurately-named youngest, was a force to be reckoned with, unstoppable, undettered, and unashamed - Nick had, jokingly, nicknamed her the eleventh Terror.

Smiling, he bent down to Melody's level. ''Hello, Miss Melody. Would you like a fruit?'' he asked, holding out a peach.

Smiling sweetly, she slowly shook her head, her body twisting from side to side to match the movement her head was making.

''No? Well, tell me Miss Melody, what can I do for you.''

From behind her back, she pulled out a bright Holly flower and held it out to him.

He sighed. To anyone else, this would have been a very cute gesture - and it was, but in her short life, she'd developed an understanding between them; a bargain, if you will. For the price of the fiery flower he'd make the sun shine just a little bit brighter. It was something she asked (unspeakably) for everytime she saw him, usually five or six times in a day. As a tally, he currently had nine flowers in his vest pocket - there would be ten if he accepted this one.

''Miss Melody, if I make the sun any brighter than it already is, it could hurt your eyes. You don't want that, do you?'' He swallowed the chuckle that threatened to escape him when she pouted and held out the flower more imploringly. He hummed. ''How about a compromise then? I'll make it a little brighter if you don't ask it of me for the rest of the day. There really is a limit to which I can do so safely, and we're near enough to it as it is.''

Melody lowered her hands, thinking. She looked over to everyone talking and playing, then to the flower still in her grasp. Nodding, she held the offering out to him.

He held both of her hands in his own. ''Last time for today. Agreed?'' Upon receiving another nod, he gently took the flower from her. ''Alright. I'll make it brighter. Go play, yes.''

She smiled and kissed his cheek before running off, stopping in the middle of the meadow where the sun was the brightest and began spinning around and around.

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

Later that evening, Daggeron sat down at a desk in the corner, preserving the ten flowers he'd gotten that day in a book he'd entitled 'Sunshine for Miss Melody - vol. 5'. He kept working but leaned back when he felt his wife's arms slide around his chest.

''How many flowers for today?'' she inquired, cheek-to-cheek.

''Ten.'' He groaned when Clare muffled her laughter in the crook of his neck. ''Am I really that gullible? Twenty years ago, I wouldn't have even considered it. It's dangerous, and I would've considered it a disregard of my powers to do so.''

''Twenty years ago, you were a cute little frog hopping around a beach cave.''

''Don't remind me,'' he mumbled.

She giggled again and rubbed his chest before standing, moving her hands to his shoulders to knead the muscles there. ''It looks like you're almost done with that one. You'll have to get another book soon.''

He hummed in agreement, shutting the book. ''I'm a gullible old man taking bribes from a seven-year-old.''

Clare laughed and held her hand out to him. ''Well, then come with me, old man. It's time for bed.''

He made a pitiful noise, a cross between a sigh and groan, as he stood. ''There use to be a time when I didn't want to sleep. Just stay awake and bask in the sun in the Ever-day deminsion.''

''Well, now you can bask in the moonlight, husband-mine,'' she smiled, standing on her tip-toes to give him a goodnight kiss.

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

Daggeron felt a chill run over him and his instincts awaken as he lay in bed. Something was off, and he carefully looked around to see if anything was amiss. ''Clare, love, did you leave the window open?''

''Hhmm?''

After repeating the question to her slightly-more-awake mind and receiving a heavily slurred 'no', Daggeron began to get up to shut the window ... and gave a great start when he saw two aquamarine blue eyes staring at him.

''What? What?'' Clare rose quickly, one hand on her husband's shoulder, the other clutching her heart.

Daggeron breathed heavily, with his eyes closed as he fell back onto the pillow. ''Melody. Sweetheart, what are you doing here?'' He pushed himself back up to the headboard and lit a candle.

Melody blew out a soft breath, extinguishing the candle, and held out a half-smushed Holly flower.

Clare laid back on her pillow, smirking. ''You did say 'for the rest of the day', honey. We're two hours into tomorrow.''

''Alright, get up here.'' He reached over and picked the little girl up, putting her in his lap. Once settled, he said, ''Look, I love the sun in the sky just as much as you do, but it's nighttime, a time for the sun to sleep and the moon to watch over the lands. I won't change that before I have to; not even for one of those special flowers that I love so much. Please don't cry, I'm not mad,'' he soothed, wrapping his arm more securly around her. ''I just want you to tell me why you always want it so bright all the time. Will you?''

She sniffed. ''Light gets rid of the dark. If it's bright all the time, the dark won't come back,'' she mumble out over trembling lips.

Understanding filled him as he looked to Clare, seeing the same thoughts as his in her eyes. He moved his hand to the flower that she clutched to her chest and gently pulled it away from her. He handed it to Clare who went to put it in the book with the rest of them, and to contact Nick and Madison.

''Melody, sweetheart, I can't promise that the darkness won't return. No one can, and one day it just might. We can't live in fear of what might happen, and making the sun brighter won't stop it from happening. If the darkness comes back then we will fight it, just like we did last time. I know you may not fully understand, but -''

''I don't want what happened to Daddy to happened to anyone else. I don't want us to be with no parents. I don't want daddies to be away from mommies. I don't want frogs to be cursed knights.''

He bit his bottom lip hard to not choke up at her soft-spoken words and pulled her closer, kissing her lightly on the head. ''Here,'' he said, pulling the blankets over her. ''Get some rest, alright.'' Running his fingers through her hair soothingly, he tucked the blanket up to her chin. ''I'm right here.'' He held out his hand and muttered a spell under his breath, and a bright orb, as bright as the sun, suspended itself in the corner of the room, close to the ceiling. ''You'll always have the sun, Miss Melody. I can promise you that.''


End file.
